everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Amazing AmaZeMenTS
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hopper Croakington II page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Ever After High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mojojojo13579 (talk) 06:27, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi AmaZe i'm From Philippines too! Hello,AmaZe ! I'm Endeavor beauty! You live in Philippines,right? Because I live there too. And you said on a blog that you hate or don't like KathNiel.... Because I don't like them neither. its just.....weird but they're kinda cute... Anyways you like to ship Cuter? But I don't want to be offensive but I ship Dexven more better. (REALLY I'M NOT OFFENSIVE).. So I like to more about you and its nice knowing you! ♥E.V Beauty♥ (talk) 10:52, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Endeavor beauty♥ Eh. Not really offended tho.... Nice to meet you! I'm not very active here on the official wiki, since I'm mostly on the fandom one creating hella lot of characters... ~They call us the dreamers, and we're the ones who don't sleep~ 12:02, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Philippines Hi The Amazing AmaZeMenTS! My name is Elsa of Arandelle. But you can call me Elsa. You left me a message on my wall and spoke tagalog. And in my blog, you mentioned KathNiel. Does that mean you're a Filipino? 'Cause I'm a Filipino too. But I ship KathNiel. I would like to know more about you and become friends since we live in the same country! We'll always be Wondercolts forever! by Rainbow Dash - Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 11:42, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I'm not very active on this wikia. Yes, I'm Filipino, I'm from Cagayan Valley somewhere there... ~They call us the dreamers, and we're the ones who don't sleep~ 12:02, September 1, 2015 (UTC) That's great! I live in Manila. What school do you go? What is your age? I am 16 years old. We'll always be Wondercolts forever! by Rainbow Dash - Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 08:24, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Ooh. I go to Pisay, you know, really really nerdy sciencey school otherwise known as PSHS... I am 13 ~They call us the dreamers, and we're the ones who don't sleep~ Oh, well, I go to Falcon School. And my parents are planning me to go to Quezon City Science High School in college. Oh, and did Endeavor mention KathNiel? * Translation: Ay, ako naman, pumupunta ako sa Falcon School. Pinaplano ng aking mga mauland na lilipat ako sa Quezon City Science High School sa college. * Translation: At saka, sinabi ni Endeavor and KathNiel. We'll always be Wondercolts forever! by Rainbow Dash - Elsa of Arandelle (talk) 12:13, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey! How are you? You can leave a message on my talk page if you want to talk about something. [[User:Elsa of Arandelle|'Elsa of Arandelle']] [[User talk:Elsa of Arandelle|'Talk']]